


great minds need help sometimes

by CherryRedBomb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Connor Has Anxiety, Gen, I appreciate the friendship between Michaela and Connor, I imagined something like this, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Prose Poem, a sort of missing scene poem to go with yesterday's episode, also I'm sorry that Oliver is implied to be in danger he's totally okay and I love him, and for yesterday's scene to have that impact, but I feel like more has to happen beyond the scenes, for them to be as close as the show wants them to be, htgawm s6 ep10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRedBomb/pseuds/CherryRedBomb
Summary: Oliver was supposed to be home, but he's not. Connor has a panic attack.
Relationships: Michaela Pratt & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 30





	great minds need help sometimes

brown eyes shaking  
pale earth quaking  
if he actually believed  
that they were made from dust  
he felt like it would be all too easy  
to crumble right now

because there’s a point where you feel  
too fucked up for him  
too fucked up for you  
too fucked up for anyone else  
but then it turns out he feels the same  
and so you’re fucked up together  
two fractured pieces that still align  
miraculously

no longer certain who’s ghost and who’s shadow  
only certain that he’s gone  
and you don’t know where  
and he should’ve been back now  
he should’ve been back!  
you’re more than scared

pale earth quaking  
brown eyes shaking  
you could not believe that eve  
came from a single rib  
because she is so much stronger  
than you will ever be

ramshackle self-care  
cobbled together with bad habits  
poor coping mechanisms  
the relief of shouldering  
some of the same shitty problems  
she doesn’t say a word  
but her gaze tells you  
 _lean on me asshole_

and so the two of you shuffle  
past your too empty bedroom  
and into hers where she dumps you  
unceremoniously onto the comforter  
hands you ice cubes  
crawls onto the other side of the bed

she says  
“i’m sure his phone just died.”  
she says  
“he’ll be home soon, connor.”


End file.
